Typically, gas turbine engines include a compressor for compressing air, a combustor for mixing the compressed air with fuel and igniting the mixture, and a turbine blade assembly for producing power. Combustors often operate at high temperatures that may exceed 2,500 degrees Fahrenheit. Typical turbine combustor configurations expose turbine vane and blade assemblies to these high temperatures. Typically, turbine vanes extend from a rotor. Components of the rotor are often formed from tempered martensitic steel and forged nickel-based super alloys. The heat treatment processes required for optimizing the mechanical properties of the two different materials are different. For instance, tempered martensitic steels require a two stage heat treatment producing austenite at high temperatures. The austenite is then transformed into martensite during cooling. The martensite is then tempered at an intermediate temperature producing the optimum mechanical properties. On the other hand, forged nickel-based superalloys are typically solutioned at a temperature close to the solvus at which 100 percent of the gamma prime ({grave over (y)}) phase is dissolved. The nickel superalloy is then subjected to a two stage ageing treatment in which a bimodal distribution of {grave over (y)} phase is produced. Creating a component formed of steel and nickel has necessitated that each material be treated prior to being combined. However, the individual treatment processes are costly and time consuming. Thus, a need exists for a more efficient treatment system for a turbine engine component form from a steel portion and from a nickel portion.